


Insatiable

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Regina and Emma are both wearing their strap-ons and Ruby is feeling insatiable.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Insatiable

Ruby sank down on Regina’s strap-on with a contented sigh. She pressed her hips down until it was almost all the way inside.

Ruby was on top, straddling Regina on the bed she shared with both of her girlfriends. Regina had her hands on Ruby’s hips and she had a hunger in her eyes. Ruby slid her hands up Regina’s sides to cup her breasts She gave both of Regina’s nipples a sharp pinch which made Regina buck up with her hips, thrusting the toy in deeper.

“Fuck that feels so good,” Ruby sighed. She glanced to her right where Emma was standing at the side of the bed, watching them as she put on a strap too. Emma’s toy was bright red and a little smaller than Regina’s.

“Looks good,” Emma said appreciatively.

Regina slide her hands around to Ruby’s butt and gave it a firm squeeze.

Ruby looked back and forth between her two lovers, the way the were looking at her made her feel like she was a sex goddess. She rocked her hips slowly back and forth, relishing the full feeling. She pinched Regina’s nipples again.

Regina hissed and gave Ruby a hard spank.

“Please ma’am may I have another?” Ruby laughed.

Regina raised her eyebrow, an _oh really?_ expression on her face. She spanked Ruby again, harder. Ruby yelped and started rocking her hips faster. Ruby looked over to Emma to see her just watching them, her strap-on now on place.

“No matter how many times I see you two together I still keep thinking I’m fantasizing. It doesn’t make sense something this hot could be really happening.”

“It’s really happening Miss Swan,” Regina purred and smacked Ruby’s other buttock, the crack of skin on skin loud in the quiet room.

“Come join the fantasy,” Ruby said and reached out to Emma.

Emma took Ruby’s hand and got on the bed beside them. Ruby put her arm around Emma’s shoulder and pulled her in close for a kiss. Emma tangled one hand in Ruby’s luscious hair, the streak of red in it had been recently dyed so it looked particularly vibrant. Emma’s other hand went to Ruby’s breast, her fingers toying with the silver barbell piercing through Ruby’s nipple.

Ruby moaned into the kisses she was sharing with Emma. The familiar blissful feeling of being with both women she loved at once was growing within.

Emma shifted round behind Ruby, pulling her hair aside so she could kiss and suck on her neck. Emma continued to pinch and play with Ruby’s nipple. Ruby felt Emma’s artificial cock against the back of her thigh.

‘I love you both so much,” Ruby said.

“We love you too,” Regina smiled.

“We’re going to show you how much we love you,” Emma whispered, her breath warm at Ruby’s ear. “How much we love all of you.”

Emma kissed down Ruby’s, neck and kissed down the back of her shoulder. Ruby shifted to moving her hips in tight circles, grinding down on Regina’s phallus.

Emma shuffled back as she kissed down the curve of Ruby’s spine. Emma’s hands slid down Ruby’s body to rest on top of Regina’s at Ruby’s ass.

Ruby bent forward, using her hands on the mattress either side of Regina’s head to brace herself.

“Spread ‘em,” Emma said. Together with Regina she held Ruby’s buttocks apart. Emma got a gorgeous view of Ruby, the toy buried in her beautiful wet cunt. Emma worked up some saliva in her mouth then leaned forward to lick Ruby’s asshole.

Ruby let out a sinful moan.

After the first lick Emma circled around Ruby’s puckered hole with the tip of her tongue 

“So good, so good,” Ruby whimpered. Ruby reached down with one hand between her legs, rubbing her clit

“She’s close,” said Regina after a short time.

Emma swirled her tongue wetly over Ruby’s asshole, licking with shameless enthusiasm.

Regina’s judgement was right. It wasn’t long before Ruby’s thighs were quivering and she was sweetly swearing under her breath.

While Ruby was coming down from her peak Emma reached for the bottle of lubricant she had left on the bed. She used her fingers to apply a decent blob of the substance to Ruby’s asshole.

Ruby bent forward further, the strap-on still deep inside, and kissed Regina on the lips.

Emma coated the index and middle fingers of her right hand with lube. “Ready for fingers?” she asked.

“Yes,” Ruby nodded.

“Good girl,” Regina said. She put her hand on the back of Ruby’s neck and pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

With a careful, deliberate pressure Emma pushed her fingers into Ruby’s tight rear hole. Ruby let out soft whimpering sounds between kisses as Emma worked her fingers inside. Emma didn’t rush. She took the time to make sure Ruby was well lubricated, relaxed and open.

Ruby didn’t mind one bit. It was nice having her ass gently fingered while she kissed Regina.

Regina presented such a hard face to the world sometimes. It was only when intimate like this she showed true tenderness. She was so happy and free. Ruby felt so loved and she knew that going slow would be worth it when both of her girlfriends were fucking her at the same time.

“Ready for my cock?” Emma asked while she had three fingers fully inside Ruby’s butt.

“Maybe faster with the fingers,” Ruby said. She didn’t feel she was quiet there yet.

Emma eased her fingers back and added more lube before getting up to a faster fucking motion. She shared more kisses with Regina while Emma told her how beautiful she was and how amazing it looked from behind Ruby.

A few minutes later Ruby said “I feel ready now”

Emma withdraw her fingers and quickly got her toy coated with lube too.

Ruby was now lying flush on top of Regina, they were holding each other close.

Emma, on her knees behind Ruby and between Regina’s legs, had one hand on Ruby’s ass and with the other she held the base of the toy to guide it in.

“Yes yes yes,” Ruby said with a wonderful need as Emma’s toy started to slip inside.

Like she’d done with her fingers Emma took her time, letting Ruby relax and stretch around the penetration.

“Don’t stop, oh fuck keep going."

Regina watched Ruby’s face for any signs of discomfort, but all she saw was a happy, eager expression. Whenever the three of them did this Regina loved being in the position where she could see Ruby’s face. It was so alive with emotion.

“I love you, both of you. Fuck I love you so much,” Ruby said and kissed Regina.

Emma had her slick toy more than halfway in. She watched it gradually disappearing into the tight ring. Millimetres at a time. She shimmied forward on her knees as the last of it slid in, pressing herself right against Ruby.

Ruby took a few deep breaths. Her head was swimming. She felt so good and so full. Regina’s toy was in her pussy and Emma’s was in her ass. Emma’s hands stroked up and down Ruby’s back, massaging her lovingly.

“Holy fuck,” Ruby groaned.

“Still with us?” Regina asked.

“Mostly,” Ruby nodded. “Feels amazing.” She took a few lore breaths then gave her hips an experimental wriggle. “So good.” Even that small movement was enough to send hot shivers of pleasure through her body.

It some ways it felt less intimate for Emma to be behind Ruby, but then again there it was hard to get much more intimate than having your strap-on in someone’s ass, and the view she had was magnificent.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Ruby moved her hips a few more times then she looked back at Emma and purred “Fuck me baby.”

Emma nodded and held on tight to Ruby’s waist. She pulled back, nice and slow, and when the toy was about halfway out she pushed the toy all the way back in.

“Faster,” Ruby said, almost begging.

When Emma found the right tempo Ruby spoke again. “Yes just like that, oh yes yes keep doing that.”

Regina found one of Emma’s hands, holding it as Ruby was between them, being fucked by them both.

Regina kept her hips mostly still, using her free hand to pinch and lightly pull on one of Ruby’s nipples. As Ruby moved a small nub on the inside of Regina’s harness was giving Regina some wonderful stimulation too.

Ruby's eyes fluttered closed, losing herself in the intense pleasure. She made raw, primal cries, sometimes louder and higher when the way Emma thrust in deep was just perfection.

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand. Regina squeezed back. She attempted to time her thrusts with Ruby’s motion to try and get that extra good moan as often as she could.

When Ruby came there was no mistaking it. Her body bucked, her legs shook and her cries quivered.

Then Ruby went almost boneless, relaxing totally. Emma started to ease the toy out of Ruby’s asshole.

“Wait,” Ruby said.

Emma froze.

“Can we,” Ruby kissed Regina sweetly on the lips then looked round at Emma. “Can we keep going like this?”

“Insatiable tonight are we?” Regina grinned and gave one of Ruby’s nipples a firm pinch that made her suck in a quick breath.

“Something like that.”

“What do you think Emma?”

“I think,” Emma jerked her hips to sink the toy deep in Ruby’s ass, “that we’re just getting started.”

Ruby nodded at that then moaned as Emma started fucking her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Kinktober prompt "Double Penetration"


End file.
